Remember Me
by iRawrxYou
Summary: When May left Drew six years ago, she didn't expect to see him again! But this time, he's engaged and she has a child? Not only that, but it seems that he has forgotten her too! CONTESTSHIPPING. And other ships too
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Remember The Past**

_**Chapter One: How Have You Been?**_

**May's POV**

Six years already, huh? Since _that incident_. I admit, I was stupid for ever agreeing to the whole thing but it was all for him. It was best for him to go through with it anyway if it meant he could stay alive.

"Mommy!" I was snapped from my train of thoughts when I heard my little girl's voice and turned around. She was running with full speed as I bent down and opened my arms for her to run into.

"Were you good today? You didn't cause trouble for Uncle Danny or his mom, did you?" I inquired child-like.

It wasn't like me to act like a child, but ever since she came along, I had to in order to keep a smile on her face and her smile made me smile. She had _his _smile.

Danny chuckled. "Don't worry, May. She didn't cause trouble at all. If anything, it's this little guy who didn't want to take his nap." He eyed the boy who stood near his legs while he pouted and crossed his arms.

We both laughed. "Yeah, he's got Leaf's stubbornness, I see," I stated truthfully.

It was true, Elliott had mostly of Leaf's personality but his looks were no doubt from his father. He inherited Leaf's brown locks, yes, but his eyes were definitely Gary's emerald irises.

"Aunt May," he began, catching my attention. "Is my mom home yet?"

I took a quick glance at my watch. "She should be coming back right now. Why don't you come home with me and Mandy and we'll wait for her there?" I offered. It wasn't anything new. Elliott stayed over often whenever he waited for Leaf to get off work. "You can play with Mandy while I cook."

He nodded and immediately left Danny's side for my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Uncle Danny."

He chuckled and ruffled both their hair. "Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow then."

"Thanks again for watching Mandy. The sandwich shop has been so busy lately."

He offered me a smile. "It's no problem, May. Besides, I like spending time with these two rascals anyway."

"We're not rascals!" they yelled in unison. We both laughed and he bid goodbye before heading back to his own house.

I looked over at the river and sighed. The colors reminded me so much of his eyes. No, snap out of it May, just forget about him. I looked over at the two kids again and placed my five year old daughter down. "Come on, let's go home now."

It wasn't a long walk home. Well at least for us residents who had been living in Village Bridge for a while now. We have grown accustomed to this that the bridge was a piece of cake to walk through. Besides, it filled in for great exercise and the place was calm and safe enough that people take night walks out too if whenever it was too hot.

I allowed Mandy and Elliott to walk ahead while I walked a little behind. They were energetic for five year olds, but I guess they inherited the personalities. _Mandy. _She was someone unexpected to be honest. She just came along and now, she's my whole world. Her carefree smiles and her light gentle giggles all reminded me of, well, me when I was her age. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, probably a coffee color, and it only reached her mid-back. She just would not let me cut an inch of her hair, stating that she would look ugly if she had short hair. Seems like she obtained a bit of vanity from him.

"Mommy," she called.

I diverted my attention to the source of her voice and no doubt she was outside the while painted gate with Elliott, waiting for the gate to be opened. I smiled at the two pair and jogged my way to them to open it up with the key. They ran into the yard and started playing with the toys left outside while I locked the gate. "Don't go outside or talk to strangers, okay?" I warned. "Come in when it get's dark."

They both nodded and I headed inside the house to start cooking. I decided to let my hair grow out so now it reached waist so it got in my way often when I had to cook so I had to tie it up in a messy bun, allowing some shorter strands in the front to frame my face. I always did like this hairstyle for a reason.

It wasn't long after till I got a phone call from Leaf. I pressed the accept button and set on speaker while I grabbed some ingredients for dinner. "Hey, Leaf, what's up?"

"Elliott is with you right?" she asked. I replied with a simple yes as she sighed. "Okay, tell him I'm almost home then."

"Sure thing, Leaf. Hey, I'm making Chicken Alfredo tonight. Did you want to stay and have some?" I looked outside at the two kids. "Elliott and Mandy seem to be having fun," I added.

"Yeah, sure I would love to. Oh, and would it be alright if Misty and Dawn came too. They really wanted to see the two so they stopped by Lacunosa today at the flower shop."

"Of course, it's been a while since I've last seen them anyway. I'll make extra then." We both bid our goodbyes before hanging up and I got right to work.

Heartbeat stopped with music six years ago right after May and I moved here. Fans of us were disappointed but they were still happy to see us whenever we were nominated for music awards and well, we usually won most of them. I guess, now we're just taking a break from the music industry and just living the lives of normal people. We still loved our music though. I still played the piano, the keyboard playing really helped through those years, and the acoustic guitar while Leaf stuck with guitar along with Dawn who played a bit of piano and Misty continued the drums, but she did learn a bit of guitar from Dawn. Yup, so even though we quit the music business, we still continued the instruments we love. Even Mandy and Elliott are urging us to teach them.

I let a sigh out. Being famous was fun, I would admit that but I miss being normal and I was able to act more of myself whereas being famous you have to watch what you do to avoid attention. Another sigh. I shouldn't be thinking about this now! I shook my head and continued with the recipe. About half an hour later, a car engine could be heard dying down while the two kids who were now inside rushed to the door.

"If you two stand too close to the door, it'll hit you when it opens," I joked playfully after placing the Alfredo in the oven.

Mandy and Elliott moved out of the way to let me reach the door to open it up for the girls. When I opened the door, I was met with a certain bluenette, who latched herself onto me. "It's so great to see you again, May!"

I returned the hug and smiled. "I missed you too, Dawn." We released and she handed me something.

"I believe I owe a little girl a birthday gift. Sorry I couldn't make it to her fifth birthday. Had some trouble with the clothing company."

I smiled and accepted the gift. "It's okay, Dawn. You didn't have to though, Mandy understands."

"Is that for me?" the little girl asked gleefully, stars in her eyes.

Dawn giggled and took the gift from my hand. "Yep, that's your late birthday gift. Oh, a give this to Elliott too. I ran across it and thought he might like it." She handed my daughter a blue bag and she ran back inside to the boy.

"You spoil them too much, Dawn," the red-head piped. I turned to her and she smiled. "Long time huh, May?"

"You have no idea. How's Ash?"

"Good, still the same as ever." We giggled. "But, I wouldn't want him any other way," she added.

We all 'aww'-ed until Leaf piped up. "Why don't we all go inside? It's getting a little chilly out here."

Huh, I forgot we were still outside. I opened the door wider as they all piled into the house and into the kitchen, ready to help me set up the table. Just like old times.

Even though the kitchen right now wasn't as big as our old one, it still grew onto me. Ever since Leaf and I moved here, the villagers here were nothing more but kind to us, giving us a nice house to live in. We managed to do a bit of customizing though so it was more of us. This kitchen was just fine with me, no matter how small it was. It was perfect for just me and my daughter with the occasional Elliott and May.

Dawn set the plates onto the cream white table while Misty placed the utensils next to it and Leaf was helping with the drinks. I on the other hand, got the Alfredo out and started to let it cool down.

When it was cooled down, I got even amounts and placed it on each plate and left the leftovers over on the counter in case anyone wanted more. With our fast metabolism we were able to fit pretty much a lot of food but we still didn't eat that much. Misty got the two kids in and then dinner started, with ex-pop stars, Heartbeat with two kids.

When we were finished, Misty and Dawn volunteered to help with the dishes since it was past Mandy's bedtime and she still had yet to shower and May had to bring Elliott home. She gave Misty and Dawn a hug before going out to her car and drove home, leaving just us. "Alright, I'll take my little girl to shower and sleep and you two can leave first when you want," I suggested before dragging the little brunette to give her a shower.

* * *

"Mommy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" she asked when I tucked her in.

I thought for a while and nodded. "Which story do you want to hear?"

"When you first met Daddy," she answered cheekily. I winced slightly but luckily she didn't catch it.

"You heard it so many times already though," I reasoned. She pouted and gave me that puppy dog look. Damn it, she was too good. "Okay, okay." I sighed, sliding next to her on bed while her head rested on my lap.

"We met when we were very little, five years old actually, like you. We soon became best friends and when we were growing up, Mommy started to have feelings for him. But, Mommy thought he didn't like her so she would keep it as a secret. Then, one day, when we were in high school, he went out with a girl and Mommy felt very jealous to the girl. When she asked Daddy why he would go out with that girl, he asked her why she would care. Of course, she didn't want to say it, but he got it out of her and then, they started to go out," I finished. Okay, so she only asked about when we first met. I gave her a little more but that was it, she wasn't going to hear the rest.

I looked down at her only to find her already asleep and smiled. With a kiss on the forehead, I gently placed her head down to her green and white striped pillow, trying not to wake her. I fixed her sheets so she would stay warm and then headed out the door, letting her sleep peacefully.

When I got downstairs to the living room, I found Misty and Dawn on the sofa, watching some TV. "What are you two still doing here?"

Dawn flicked it off. "Paul's been reporting to us about the news on him," she said seriously.

Misty nodded in agreement. "And well, it seems like he's successful now. He followed under Professor Oak's footsteps and became a researcher. He and the guys moved down to Castelia and so they live there now," she reported.

"You mean he never met you two yet since the surgery?" I questioned.

They shook their heads. "If we did meet him, he might interrogate us about you along with Gary and Leaf. At least with the guys they can just simply tell him that they don't know where you two are at. As far as he knows, we're just Ash and Paul's girlfriends," Dawn explained.

A sly grin appeared on my face. "Oh, so you and Paul are going out now. I wonder how long it'll take until you two get married."

She blushed. "I'm not going to get married yet!" she yelled in a hushed tone so she wouldn't awake Mandy. "Besides, I still need to wait until Misty or you get married first since you two are the oldest," she added cunningly.

"Dawn, you know that's not going to happen soon. Besides, as long as he's doing fine, I'll be happy."

"And Ash is way too dense to figure out that I want to get married. But no need to rush right now. No wedding is going to happen until we're all happy." Misty grinned, followed by both me and Dawn.

I grimaced at the clock and my eyes widened. "It's already ten thirty, shouldn't you two being going now? You have work tomorrow right?"

They both groaned. "I miss those days when all we did was write songs," Dawn complained with Misty nodding in the back.

I giggled. "There will be time for that again. But seriously, you two need to go now. Mandy has school tomorrow and Chris is making me show up early for business. I think she needs more workers."

They both stood up and headed for the door. "Okay we'll leave now but we will be back on Saturday," Misty planned.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright. Oh, and tell Ash and Paul I said hi!" I called when they reached their cars. The both winked at me and left as I closed the door and locked it.

I went to my room and took out the picture of us. The last one we ever took together and looked at up at the starry sky. "How are you doing, Drew?"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! It'll mean a lot to me! c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Update already? I'm on a roll!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Perfectly Fine without You**_

**Normal POV**

"Hey Gramps, here are the information you asked for." The green-haired male placed a manila folder down on the desk next to his grandfather who was currently doing some research with a microscope in front of him.

An old man looked up and looked over it. "Thank you, Drew, you may leave now."

Drew nodded and removed his lab coat from his body, placing it back on the rack. "Alright, I had some things to do anyway."

"And what are these things that you have to do?" he inquired.

Drew hesitated a bit but answered nonetheless. "Let's just say, you're going to have the grandkids you always wanted soon." The professor looked taken aback but Drew simply chuckled. "Wish me luck tonight, Grandpa." And then, he was out.

Professor Elm sighed and looked out his window. 'How am I going to tell him the truth now…'

* * *

Drew drove back to his house that he shared with the guys. Ever since he woke up from his surgery, they had stuck with him throughout everything and even attended college with him, each majoring in respective subjects. He himself had majored in the science field, graduated and obtained his Doctorates in research, and, now a famous researcher while Ash gradually graduated with his Master's degrees and became a teacher, thinking it would give him and Misty more time to spend together. Misty was also a teacher, for elementary because she was able to bond with kids better than anyone. Paul had graduated and became an engineer while Gary majored in music.

Drew found it strange that his friends barely talked about his past relationships but would always bring up things they did in the past. Even when he asked if he had ever had someone important to him, they would change the subject. He decided to shrug away the thought as he pulled over into his driveway and got out the car. He made his way inside the house saw each guy on a sofa or couch, watching television. "I thought you guys had work today."

Paul pointed at the clock. "Look at the clock, Genius. It's seven o'clock," he stated flatly.

Drew's eyes went wide. "Already?" he yelled. "Shit, I need to hurry now or she'll be mad," he said to no one in particular, rushing upstairs.

"Why is he making tonight such a big deal anyway?" Gary asked blankly. "What's so different about today that he has to make a big deal about? He's always late anyway."

Ash shrugged while trying to correct some papers. "Who knows, but I could bet it has to do with that ring he's been keeping on top of his desk."

The other two stopped what they were doing and stared at Ash, who stared back. "Don't tell us he…" Gary started.

"It's only expected. They've been going out for, how long now? Five years now?" Paul stated.

"Pfft, took him a year just to get the guts to ask her out," Gary said smugly.

"Says the person who's without a girlfriend right now," Drew retorted while coming down the stairs, dressed nicely with a pair of black slacks, a white collared shirt and a purple tie loosely around his neck.

Gary threw Drew a dirty look. "For your information, I choose not have one. You've seen my fans right?"

He simply shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going now." He walked out of the house, leaving the three guys there alone in the living room again.

"Did you really take what he just said seriously?" Ash questioned Gary when he still had the glare at where Drew stood before.

"No," he responded angrily. "Why would I be mad about the girl who _left _me six years ago? I mean, I stood up to my father for _her._"

Ash placed a hand over his shoulder. "She probably has a reason for that. Leaf wouldn't do something like that; she isn't that type of person."

He let out a mock laugh. "And what would that be? To go back to a hair freak?"

"You do know it's a hat, right?" Paul informed.

"Whatever, Paul," Gary snarled. He ran is fingers through his chestnut hair and sighed. "I just don't understand why she would just leave like that, without a word."

"She's probably okay, don't worry about it," Ash consoled. "Besides, right now, we have far worst problems."

Gary raised an eyebrow at him which Paul responded with rolled eyes. "Drew and that _woman_," he spat with venom, as if her name was cursed.

"I don't get why you hate her so much, she's not that bad you know. She's one of my childhood friends and she's nice," Ash informed.

The two just stared at the raven haired male as if he had grown two heads. "Ash, she acts like she's on her period everyday whenever he doesn't make time for her. You call that nice?" Gary questioned.

He shrugged. "I guess he just likes that type of girl," he said.

The room soon fell quiet as each of them tried to think of something to say. The only sound audible was Ash's scribbling's on the papers he was correcting and the ticking clock. "So are we going to tell him everything?" Ash finally asked.

Both Paul and Gary exchanged looks before sighing. "Something tells us it'll be too late for us to tell him after tonight," Gary stated.

* * *

"So, why did you pick me up so early today? You're usually late," a brunette interrogated as her boyfriend took a seat in front of her, smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's just say, tonight's an important night," he said breezily.

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to tell me?" she asked, getting ready to pout in front of him.

"No, you'll just have to wait." He smiled and reached to grab her hand that lay on the table. He gripped it firmly, almost afraid to let go and she noticed.

"You're holding my hand tightly again. What are you afraid of now?"

The smiled didn't leave his face as he locked his eyes with her. "I'm afraid that you doubt my love for you. Every time I bring up getting married, you change the topic and it makes me feel like you don't believe I love you. I'm afraid that if I let go, you'll be gone from my life." She smiled and tried to respond back but he continued to speak. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Back at the park at Larousse when we were five?" she guessed.

He shook his head. "No, I can't even remember it. I meant after I woke up from my surgery. You said that whenever I needed your help, just hold your hand." He gripped it tighter as he continued. "And right now, I need you to be in my life forever."

Her smiled fell as she stared deep into his eyes, completely speechless. "Drew…" she whispered.

The smile never left his face as he stood up from his seat and walked over to her side as her eyes followed his movements. He still had her hand firmly in his as he kneeled down on one knee and reached for the purple velvet box in his pockets. Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing when they saw this and focused their attention on the two. The famous Drew Hayden was proposing.

"Brianna White, will you marry me?" The box was opened and it revealed a simple gold silver band with three small diamonds on the center. Just what she liked, simple.

She gasped and was taken aback a bit as everyone in the restaurant was anticipating for her to answer, hopefully yes. She was speechless but was happy nonetheless. Since she couldn't say anything, she simply nodded and got up from her seat as she wrapped her arms around him with the audience cheering in the back. When they released each other, Gary took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger on her left hand and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

"Aunt May, do you know what happened to my daddy," the little boy inquired.

May looked at the little boy holding onto her left hand while her daughter was holding her right hand. It was already twelve which meant it was time for kindergarteners to leave for home, which was the usual time. May would always pick the two up and take them to Danny's while she left for work. "Why are you asking?"

He looked down, a bit flushed and hesitant to answer. "Because today we were told to draw our family and when I didn't draw Daddy, the teacher asked why. I said I didn't know him…" he trailed off.

The older brunette looked sadly over the little boy and shifted her attention to her own daughter, who was looking down on the ground this whole time. She knew how much it hurt the two that they never met their fathers but Leaf was just simply stubborn and wouldn't want to face Gary. May on the other hand, couldn't tell _him_ about it.

She forced a smile on her face as she ruffled the little boy's brown hair. "Don't worry about it. Your mom will tell you if you ask her nicely, okay Elliott?"

He sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Did he not want me?" he finally asked.

Her eyes softened as she looked at the boy's face. Sadness was written all over it. "I'm sure he wanted you," May reassured. "Don't worry, okay. Your mom will answer you truthfully if you ask her on the right time, alright?"

He nodded. "Okay."

The three finally arrived to Danny's house and he was outside waiting already. "Took you long enough, what happened?"

"Nothing, just talked," she lied. She bent down to Mandy's level. "Okay, Mommy has to go back to work now. I'll be back to get you at five alright?"

The little girl smiled and nodded, giving Leaf a hug around the neck. "Okay, Mommy. Mandy promises to be a good girl today."

May returned the hug, holding her daughter tightly and smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

**That Night**

It was now nine o'clock, Mandy's bedtime. As May was tucking the little girl into bed, she couldn't help but notice how spaced out her daughter seemed to be. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her tucked in daughter.

"Today, Elliott asked about his daddy because some mean bullies were picking on him for not having one. I tried to say something but they said the same thing that they did to him…" she trailed off, tears brimming in her eyes. May tried to say something but her daughter beat her to it. "They said that he didn't want me," she sobbed.

May started to brush the hair out of her daughter's face as the little girl continued to cry. "Don't cry, Mandy. It's not true. Daddy wanted you very much," she assured.

"Then how come he isn't with us? Why doesn't he want to see me?" she asked, sounding desperate.

The older brunette sat closer to her daughter, who was now sitting up, and leaned back on the head of it. She wrapped her arms around Mandy and pulled her closer to her. "It's hard to explain everything right now Mandy, but I assure you, Daddy wanted you very much. When you get older, Mommy will explain everything to you, alright?"

She sniffled and looked up at her mother. "Really?" May nodded and Mandy brought her pinky finger up to her. "Pinky promise?"

May giggled and intertwined her pinky with her daughter's. "I pinky promise you."

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Do you miss Daddy?" she asked before taking a big yawn and settling down to her pillow.

May, lost in thought, didn't notice the movement. For the first time in years, she didn't know how to answer her own daughter, something that became easy after the first year. Now, she couldn't answer a simple question like this one. Did she really miss Drew? "All the time," she answered absentmindedly before noticing her sleeping daughter.

She looked down at the sleeping little girl. A small smile managed to grace her lips as she looked at her beautiful daughter. Must have obtained part of her looks from her father. May giggled at the thought and kissed her daughter's forehead before heading out to her own room.

As she lay in bed that night, she kept tossing and turning until she gave up and decided to just stare out at the window at the bright full moon. "Do you miss me too, Drew?"

~(:

**With May**

"WHO SAID THAT TO YOU?" the brunette yelled, obviously furious at the kid who made fun of her son. That was rule number one. Never mess with Leaf Green's child.

Elliott looked down. "Isaac and his friends," he answered meekly, looking down.

"That kid's mom is going to be getting a phone call tomorrow and learn a new lesson on teaching her kid some manners," Leaf growled to herself. Then she looked over at her son, who was looking down on his sheet and swiped some of his hair to the side. "Now don't listen to them, Elliott. They're just jealous that you're a whole lot better looking than them, that's all."

"Then why did they say Daddy didn't want me?" he retorted.

Leaf slightly winced from the tone of his voice. Never had he used that tone with her before, until now. "It has nothing to do with you at all. It's just that at that time, we didn't have a choice, that's all," she comforted. "You're a big boy now, don't let a couple of words bring you down. You're a smart and charming boy that everyone loves and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, got that?"

The little boy was almost hesitant to answer but nodded and wrapped his arms around Leaf, giving her a hug. "I love you, Mommy."

A tear almost slid down her face as the little boy reminded her so much of him but she still fought it back as she returned the hug and smiled. "I love you too," she responded. "Now come on, let's get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Leaf tucked the boy in, making sure he was snuggling happily and when she was sure he was asleep, she placed a teddy bear in his arms, making him snug closer to it and tiptoed out his room and headed back into her room where she dug out an old album and started to look through it. Each page made it harder to hold in her cry but she still managed anyway. It kept reminding her of his personality and everything that she loved about him.

"Elliott's just like you, Gary. Did you know that?" she asked the photo, almost as if she was talking to him. Then closed the book and put it away looking at the picture frame on the table next to her bed. "I miss you."

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MEAN A LOT TO ME.**


End file.
